


Pining For Two

by TheQueenyGospels



Series: The Forgotten Villains' Kids [4]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gil doesn't understand, Gil's pining and he doesn't even know it, M/M, focuses on Gil, mentions of desiree (side character), poor bubba, the crew is awkward, warning: harry has hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: After finding Harry and Uma in a storage closet, Gil struggles to understand what he's feeling.





	Pining For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but I'm winging it with style.

No one was really sure when it started but one moment Uma and Harry were just captain and first mate, and the next they were being caught in a storage closet. Making out. By Gil. Who was just looking for a broom.

The third son of Gaston blushed and stuttered, before he just shut the door and fled back into the populated area of the fish and chip shop, where he could blend in with the rest of the crew and pretend he hadn’t seen a thing.

“I think we traumatised him.” Harry whispered with a laugh as Uma continued to attack his neck, unfazed by the interruption.

“He’ll be fine.” Harry laughed again the pulled Uma up so he could press his lips to hers.

* * *

“You alright, Gil?” Gil looked up from his food to the owner of the sudden voice. Desiree smiled at the blond-haired boy; he had been staring at his food for the last ten minutes. It had probably lost all traces of heat.

“What?”

“You look really out of it.” She said as she took up the seat next to Gil.

“Oh. I’m fine.” Desiree nodded but didn’t look convinced at al.

Gil didn’t understand why he felt so bothered; it had always been Uma and Harry, with him in the background, always there and ready to do as he was told, and rarely acknowledged, and he was use to that. So why was he so distracted by the image of his two friends lip-locking in the storage closet?

Just as the question crossed his mind Uma and Harry wandered out of the back room. Uma’s braids were tangled and Harry was using the collar of his coat to hind the dark red marks that were littered across his neck, a couple of the crew members gave them looks that obvious meant they knew what had been going on but Gil kept his head down. Desiree looked between her Captain and first mate and Gil a couple of times before two wires seemed to connect in her mind.

“Oooooooh.” Desiree nodded slowly, realising what Gil hadn’t, then patted her hand against Gil’s shoulder. “There there, mate. We all saw it coming anyway.” With that said, she stood back up and left a confused-looking Gil to his thoughts.

Gil watched as Uma leant against Harry while she talked to someone else, and noticed when Harry’s arm would snake around Uma’s waist, and felt a weird pang in chest when they would whisper things into each other’s ear for only them to hear.

Gil went home early.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Gaston Jr asked when he noticed Gil sitting on the couch as he shuffled a deck of cards absentmindedly. Gil looked at his older brother confused. “You’re usually off with your pirates. What? Did they finally banish you forever?” Gil didn’t reply, instead he turned away from Junes and began ordering the cards into their houses. “Oh, so they have banished you.”

“They didn’t banish me!” Gil snapped, ‘ _not this time at least_ ’ went unsaid but not unheard. Junes laughed at the idea that Gil might actually have grown enough of a backbone to shout at him.

“Then what? Did dad threaten you?”

“No.”

“Did someone else threaten you?”

“No.”

“Did they replace you?”

“No.”

“Did you see something you weren’t suppose to?”

“Junes, just leave me alone. Please.” Junes was definitely not leaving when he was getting closer to figuring out why his usually chipper and happy brother was moping on the couch like he hadn’t been allowed dinner the night before.

“So what’d you see? Someone get hurt? Someone get killed?” Gil didn’t reply and Junes took that as a ‘no’. “Okay… Gil, did you catch people doing it?”

“I’m going out.”

“What?” Junes ran to the door and slammed it shut as Gil began to open it. “No, no, no, I’m getting closer, aren’t I?” Gil glared at him with the intimidating of an injured mouse. “Who’d you see?” No reply. “Gil.” Junes said in a whiny tone.

“Uma and Harry, okay?! And they weren’t doing ‘it’, they were just kissing.”

“Aw, baby bro, are you jealous?”

“No. Why would I be jealous?”

“Because you’ve been following them around like a puppy for seven years and they never pay you an ounce of attention.” Junes suggested with a raised eyebrow, knowing he was right and that Gil hadn’t made the connection he and The Third had years ago

“Yes, they do! And no I don’t!” Gil shook his head, he didn’t understand why he was so upset about this, Uma and Harry could do whatever they wanted, they always did anyway. “Just leave me alone, Junes, go hang with Ginny or something.”

“Okay, okay, but c’mon, Gil, we all saw it coming.” Gil pushed pass his brother and left the house in a huff.

* * *

“I wander why Gil’s not here today.” Harry said why he sat on the corner of the chip shop.

“He seemed upset yesterday.” Bobby offered as he wiped the counter, getting as close to Harry as he could before he had to change sides and accept that that area would go uncleaned.

“Yesterday?” Bobby nodded.

“Yeah, told Desiree he was fine though, but he left just after sunset.” Harry nodded slowly then looked to Uma, who had been ease dropping. “Hey, here he is now. Hey, Gil.” The blond son of Gaston smiled and wave at Bobby, but didn’t come over or pay any attention to Uma and Harry, instead he took a sharp turn and blended into the group the crew had form in a corner of the chip shop. Harry, Uma and Bobby stared as Gil smile and laughed with the crew, and paid them no attention.

"Did he.. Did he just ignore us?" Harry asked with a hiss, Gil doesn't ignore them. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Gil, who had always been there when Uma or Harry needed him, act like they didn't even exist. Usually when he came to the chip shop the very first thing he did was greet Uma and Harry with a wide smile and now he wasn't even glancing at them.

"I think he did." Bobby replied, sudden feeling really awkward now that he could practically feel Harry's confusion and annoyance. "I'm just gonna... Go." Slowly, Bobby moved to the far end of the counter.

"Why's he ignoring us?" Harry asked, looking to Uma.

"Why do you care?"

"I... Don't."

"Then shut up. Go talk to him if you're so bothered." Harry huffed then jumped off the counter and stalked towards Gil, who was talking to Jayleen.

"Hey, guys, how ya going?" Gil tensed when he felt Harry's arm, wrap around his shoulder then pull him into the older boy's side.

"Hey, Harry, pretty good." Jayleen smiled

"H-Hey, Harry."

"Oh, what's that, Gonzo? Coming." Jayleen spun and fled towards a fake voice, abandoning Gil with the wolf beside him.

"Why ya being weird, fish bait?" Harry asked close to Gil's ear.

"I'm not being weird, I just didn't sleep well."

"You bothered Uma and I are... You know?" Gil froze, how could he have possibly guessed that from 'didn't sleep well'.

"I was just... surprised." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, so was I, but, mate, quit being weird."

"Yeah, sorry." Harry nodded, satisfied, and released Gil to return to Uma. Gil watched as she pulled Harry by his jacket into a kiss, and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are what make the whole go round. Love ya'll!


End file.
